


Darkness, I become

by ArcOfSirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcOfSirius/pseuds/ArcOfSirius
Summary: "No good deed goes unpunished" James Potter is about to find out the truth behind that statement as the past comes back to haunt him.





	Darkness, I become

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the rights to Harry Potter or the characters. This is a FF loosely based off of the series.

James rubbed his irritated hazel hues with the padded-tip of his left thumb while the other moved to massage the base of his temple. A groan escaped him as his head thumped and vision blurred. His once-vibrant hazel orbs dulled as the world around him started to spin — around and around — before it began to crumble. James lost control of his core muscles — and in turn his balance — which caused him to fall to his knees with a dissatisfied thump.

 

He groaned as the pain in his head increased on par with the ache of his bruised knees. His head continued to pound with each rhythmic beat of his heart as the lifeblood pulsated inside of his cranium.

 

“R-Remus?”

 

He shouted out as the world around him started to fade. His voice cracked over each syllable. His tongue heavy and swollen in his mouth; enough to make him choke on his own words. He was scared. He coughed as the inside of his mouth became dry from the cold night air that drifted through the dorm-room. His mouth felt as dry as a desert as his chapped lips bounced together, patting each other as the cracked flesh splintered further. Tears rolled down his cheeks and melted into the once-tanned now alabaster skin like snow on a heated surface. His cheeks seemed more gaunt and hallow than usual. His features more sickly and ghost-like.

 

His vision continued to blur as it regressed further and further with each thump of his wayward pulse. His brain ached and thunder inside of his own cranium as a reminder of his mistake.

 

“S-Sirius?”

 

He mumbled as his words seemed to slur together — tongue weighted inside of his mouth — no more than a useless pound of flesh. James fell forward into his calloused hands. The chaser was even more frightened than before as no one answered his call. A whimper escaped his battered throat — vocal chords like sandpaper as the tissue rubbed together to make sound. His hands started to snake out in an attempt to find something other than the laminated oak floors. He need to find something, something to hold onto in order to support himself as his vision declined further.

 

He was panicked. No — In fact there were no words to describe the whirlwind of emotions bundled-up inside of him. He could feel them there in the depths of his heart and anchored in his mind. He felt them as they clawed and scratched at the inner surface of his flesh like a cat would a padded seat.

 

He didn’t feel safe. How could he?

 

He knew that fear had grasped ahold of his heart and clenched though with unrelenting grip as his heartbeat started to increase likerocket about to shoot for the stars. He felt like he’d gone mad as his pulse echoed throughout the temporal canals of his inner cranium — and groan on and on — with out thought or compassion for his mental state.

 

James whimpered from his padded position on the ground, trapped on all fours like an animal. His limber limbs quaked as his hands continued to search for something — anything — to stabilise his descent into darkness and provide him comfort in his time of need.

 

He hadn’t heard the other teen enter the shared-room as his mind was too panicked to grasp the concept of the ‘outer-world’. His form was covered with sweat as the other teen wrapped his lithe arms around his waist and pulled him close. The action scared him at first — but also shocked him out of his manic-state of mind. He felt warmth and comfort in the arms of the wolf that held him.

 

James released a breath he’d never knew he’d held and leaned back into the others touch for support — and in spite of the intimate position that would otherwise ‘compromise’ their image of friendship — felt comfortable. Unknown to the little wolf, Remus had become his lifeboat —

 

 

— He exhaled. He was safe.

 

 

He inhaled as his nostrils flared and took in the others bittersweet scent that reminded him of all the ancient books that other had acquired for himself and the sweet smell of sugared-tea laced with a bar of chocolate. He smiled. Although, the smile was somewhat bitter and lopsided. He knew for sure that Remus had found him. The revelation brought warmth to his heart — but that warmth was soon crushed as the reality of the situation dawned on him.

 

Remus was there. The wolf held in him in his arms — and would soon know the dreaded truth. The truth that if spoken out loud would make his situation all to bleak and real.He shivered as his bruised eye-lids fluttered open to reveal a pair of unseeing hazel orbs that seemed to be coated in a milky white substance. James stared straight ahead, unseeing as his deadened hazel orbs failed to reflect the same love of life as before. In fact there was no life in them at all. It was as though the pair of marble-shaped orbs were stripped of expression, emotion and life. There was nothing in them — No love or movement.

 

James settled himself in the others arms and reached out with a pair of calloused hand that seemed to quake and tumble each second. The external limbs seemed to search for something — feeling and touching — but soon stopped a pinkie length away from the bridge of the others scarred nose. He opened his mouth for a few moments — left it agape as his brain attempted to match words with thought but all that came out was a shutter-flied breath of air. With no success, James closed the orifice once-more and swallowed.

 

He paused on bated breath. The chaser scrunched up his face as though he’d had to face the hardest perception-based examination in the world — before the weight on his tongue was lifted and words returned to him.

 

“R-Remus?”

 

He croaked out in a tone that highlighted his uneasiness. He seemed unsure of the name-claim as his hands renewed their previous tremor — but this time with more vigour.

 

“R-Remus…”

 

“…Moons…”

 

“I-I can’t —“

 

He choked out as emotion silenced him once-more. His stained cheeks seemed to lose all colour as the corner of his deadened hues dampened. He found it hard to breathe as his words seemed to become lodged in the back of his that as though the man had been forced into an unbreakable vow — and had his tongue-tied. He shuttered.

 

“— I can’t see. R-Remus, I can’t see!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comment if you think I should continue with this story


End file.
